Lily
Lily is a Victorian style engine who used to work on the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway. Bio In October 23th the construction began on the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway, Lily along with Adam and Colin had to use the Sodor and Mainland Railway straps to deliver supplies from The Mainland to the various building sites. When the Company opened Adam, Colin and Lily started running and working. When Tobyarrived at the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway, Lily and the other two gave him, a less then a welcome. On 1937, Eric, Henry, Adam and Lily were arguing at Wellsworth Yard. Eric needs to take petrol to but she don't care and Adam said that she is right. Lily told Adam that they should go and that 3 VS 1 is not right, Eric replied that there is 2 of them and 2 of them. Adam explained it to Eric, but said that it sounds like a Midis thing to him. Then Lily called Henry 'Old Square wheels', Henry was offended by her, as they were stopped by a workman. After that, Lily and Adam left. Later Lily pulled a heavy load for The Mainland. She was running Smoothly until she reached Crovan Gate as one of her cables was trying down the load in one of her trucks began to weaken eventually snapping as she passed beneath the bridge. As Gordon passes her, he started to make fun of her but as they argued the situation was devolved to worse, one of her pipes broke the bridge and the bus on it as the crack was getting worse. nobody noticed that until Skarloey arrived and warned Lily about the crack. Lily moved quickly. When Gordon heared Reginald whistle, Lily took the risk later also took the risk. When Reginald passed by, both cleared out and the bridge was collapsed and the trucks were left behind. After some investigation, she was absolved of any wrongdoing. She joined the grouping of the Nor'easters and the Midis about how to get rid of Arthur's Ghost, when Toby said to talk with him with a person he knows, she replied that person can be one person, then all felt in salient. Lily and the others tried to make Mr. Zorro do it, as she told him that Arthur always made him happy. When night fallen, She and the others were waiting at Maron for the ghost. When Arthur's Ghost appeared, she wished Mr. Zorro good luck, after it did work she was surprised and for the longest time, she never saw Arthur's Ghost again. Persona Lily used to be mean and love to teas the Nor' easters but after Thief, Lily became friendly to other Nor' easters, specially Gordon. Livery Lily was painted in the W&S standard maroon and gold livery with black wheels and golden borders and stripes. She has W&S written on her tanks and 2 on her bunker in gold. Basis Lily is based on an 0-4-4T 'LSWR O2 class' steam locomotive, designed for the 'London and South Western Railway' by 'William Adams.' Trivia * Lily sometimes can be seen mistakenly with NW 16 on her tank. Gallery IMGlily Basis.jpg|Basis References * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/LSWR_O2_class * http://wildnorwester.wikia.com/wiki/Lily See Also Category:Characters Category:LMS Category:W&S Category:S&M and W&S members Category:Red Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Tank engines Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists